Generally speaking, the present invention relates to a switch mechanism which comprises: a housing including a cup-shaped member having sidewalls, a base, and an open end, and a cover closing the open end; a pivotally mounted actuator carried in a sidewall; electrically conductive paths carried by the base; a pair of electrical contact assemblies each including a holder pivotally carried on the base and spring biased between the base and the cover, and further engaging the actuator to be pivoted thereby, electrical contact means carried by the holder and selectively engaging the electrically conductive paths, and a spring biased detent plunger carried by the holder; and a pair of detent cavities carried by the cover and adapted to receive the plunger.
The present invention relates to a switch mechanism which is particularly adaptable for use in automobiles to operate parking lights and headlights.
In the design of such switch mechanisms, space requirements are always at a premium. The present invention meets such requirements by utilizing a rocker type push-button which permits both the parking lights and the headlights to be turned off simultaneously while permitting the parking lights to be turned on individually.
It is also very desirable to provide an "over-center feel" in such switch mechanisms. Not only does such a feel make the switch more reliable, but it gives the operator of the switch a good positive feel that the switch is completing its throw and not being hung up.